Falling in Darkness  English Version
by Mina Kon
Summary: PostBeyblade 1th Season. With the finals aproaching, Boris wants even more from the Demolition Boys, especially after Bryan's lost.Which will be his reaction when he sees Tala followed him? Yaoi BxT
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Darkness – English Translation

It was night. Soft, enveloping, endless night. Why is it so horrifying? Because it hides our deepest demons. Evil, perverted, discusting demons, who with a single touch, a single breath, a single movement have the power to take us to utterly despair. We fight with all we have to send them away, but it's no use, they're always there to opress us. It was night, and the creatures of darkness hunted in freedom, with their sharp claws shining.

Bryan Kuznetsov carressed the night who developed before himself with his eyes. For a long time this same night meant opression, pain, suffering. Endless nights, which dured for so long, while he remembered the harshness of the daily training, his own current search for perfection and Tala's indiference towards him.

Not that Bryan showed any kind of feelings safe for an inocent friendship for the Wolf. He, as many other within the Abbey, was always instructed to hide any kind of emotion, even erase it, who wasn't connected to Beyblade and the thirst for victory. Everything that meant weakness should be eliminated. Those were the rules Bryan and the others absorved, and little by little that made them strong, cold and emotionless, at least in the outside. So, this quimic between Bryan and Tala was of course ignored by both. The two knew that they'd be murdered for that sin, so a long time has passed and neither of them opened his heart to the other. Nevertheless, the feelings would keep growing and growing until none of them could resist it anymore.

Bryan smiled softly as those thoughts crossed his mind and put his arms around his chest. His defeat at the finals made Boris incredibly mad. As soon as he got the chance he took Bryan and punished him severely, even more brutally than Alexander. Those were extreme painful hours, and even now Bryan felt a shiver down his spine , althoug at the time he didn't even sighted. At least the Boris's hard training was useful to turn them into souless puppets.

With no one spying him, the Falcon let the shiver he ws trying to supress took hold of him, and recalled that time when Boris forced him to where his team mates were. There he threw him ceremoniless to the floor, but he didn't complain, as bloody and weakened as he was, and simply fell, defenceless.

--Flashback--

Boris summoned the remaining Demolition Boys and told them in a harsh and dull tone - "May be serve as an example to all of you. Bryan had a pretty easy mission, and failed. I don't care about the reasons, he just did. What I hope of you lot – especially you, Tala – is a victory. Win, or die trying."

"_There" _Bryan thought. Here ends the speech. His team mates knew what to do, answer obedientely "Yes sir" and ignore him. He'd be lying there until he could stand up again – if he could. Those were the rules, and he didn't hope for more, it's been a while since he last did.

However, he thought he just saw something shining in his captain's eyes, some emotion he never showed until then. With a confident atitude, Tala murmured the words and then got on his knees to help Bryan. The Falcon looked at him speechless, no strength left to push him away while Bryan Boris gazed at Tala astonished.

"Perharps my words meant nothing to you, Ivanov?"

"No sir, I'm just helping him." Tala received Boris's glare, forcing the empty expression that he was known for. Everything he wished, though, was to break that sadistic and repulsive's neck but he controled himself and kept eye contact with his coach, who just shuddered in utterly disdain.

"May you face the punishment that awaits you in case you fail bravely, Ivanov"

"The smaller of my worries, sir." with no further words, Tala grabbed the Falcon's arm and put it over his own shoulders and put his arm around his waist to keep him standing. Then he left the room, having both his mates' chocked glares and his coach's own, who secretly was burning in rage.

"_You will take back those words, Ivanov. Sooner than you expect"_

- End of Flashback - -

Back from the depths of his mind, the Falcon let go a frail sight, so soft and imperceptible as the wind that blowed softly in the other side of the window. So much that they have suffered at such a young age...So many screams, unjuries, hurting, yelling, fruitless fights for perfection, torture, pain, punishes, curses. Everyone that lived or succombed at the Abbey got sadness and abandoning in the heart.

But for now the suffering has ended. Although they were always there, Falcon's ghosts won't haunt him as before, since now he was safe. Now Bryan could fight them and win...Now he had someone to fight for.

With that thought in mind Bryan smiled, a smile that never iluminated his face at the Abbey times, and looked at the person asleep in bed next to him. It was him who made it possible for Bryan to be able to get back the feelings that he long thought lost, feeling other than pain, loneliness and hurt but happiness, joy, and love. Yes, the blader with cold ice eyes could love after all. As much as Boris changed his body and mind, he couldn't destroy his soul, since it didn't wandered alone anymore. Now Bryan had founded someone to give that feeling that he thought dead, someone to trust, someone to be his real self...and someone to die for.

Bryan feel from the window he was seated on, and got close to the sleeping person and gently caressed his hair, slowly.

"And you were always there, and none of us noticed for so long. You were always there...Tala"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

Chapter Two – Dreams

As he walked through the long corridor back to the dorms, the whispers could no longer he heard, giving way to a warping silence, when only the professional ear could tell apart the soft steps which were becoming slower and slower.

_Damn corridors, just like bloody labyrinths..._ Suddenly, the steps stopped and a thumping sound was heard, just like someone falling to the ground. Now far from the intimidating presence of their coach, Demolition Boys' captain felt his strenght leaving him as he fell to the floor, placing Bryan's still body next to him and then put his head against the wall, breathing heavily. At first sight, Bryan didn't look that heavy... _And shouldn't he be awake already? _

Looking over at him, he took sight of this apathetic appearance, despite of having both eyes open. "Bryan? Yah Kuznetsov, come on!" The Falcon then moved his lips a little, but no sound came out.

"No need to speak, just wanted to know if you were alright." This time Bryan managed to speak "And what...do you think...alright is, Tala?" as his eyes slowly closed.

"Alive". _What else could they hope for?_

_ "_My time still hasn't come. There's no …escaping this hell for me just yet..." Bryan's voice sound so void of emotion, despite all his trouble breathing.

"Don't say that, Falcon. You sound just like you don't want to live anymore" oh, if Bryan could see behind this cold words, how is captain suffered for him even though he showed no emotion in his face.

Bryan opened his eyes again and looked desperately at Tala, a look without hope, full of sadness, hot and resigned at the same time. "Live, Tala? I no longer live. This isn't life. Here...locked in this jail, where they manipulate my "life" to the limit...nothing belongs to me anymore... not even my Beyblade...not my heart... I have nothing left..."

His head slipped over and he was once again semi-concious.

"No!" Tala screamed, all his composture suddenly lost. "Don't go Bryan, please don't... Don't leave me here alone!" Quickly, Tala stood up and grabbed Bryan bridal style and went as quickly as he could to their dorms.

_"He can't die...I...I need him. Damn Boris and his crazy ideals, I need Bryan. Don't abandon me please"_

He quicked the door open and left Bryan on one of the beds, while he went searching for the first-aid kit.

_Where in hell is that shit?. Ah, here it is... His wounds just keep bleeding... I shoud do a transfusion. Luckily my blood group is O. How does this thing work anyway? This goes into his arm...and his extreme to mine... Where the hell is my vein? Where is it!... that hurt, this bloody needle is older than Staline. Now... then is this supposed to stop? I feel.. a little dizzy...too dizzy... I think it's enough! _

"Bryan?" Tala whispered. There was no answer. He got closer and touched his face while calling again.

"...Tala?" Bryan's face contorted in pain. "How... am I still alive?" looking at his arm, he kept on. "Did you...do a transfusion?"

Tala just nodded

"You used your blood?"Bryan asked as if he didn't believe it, and then smiled sarcastically "No wonder...I still fell like shit"

"Fuck you Kuznetsov!"

"Why? It's not like...my life is that precious that you...had to sacrifice yourself" Now Bryan looked serious, looking at Tala, who blushed.

"I just...didn't want you to die" he said simply, and looked away.

Bryan sat, his face a mask of pain as he did so, and touched Tala's chin, making him look at him again. "Why, Tala?"

Tala opened his lips as if he was about to say something, but remained quiet, just staring back at those grey eyes, which secretly he liked so much, and that were staring back at him too.

And then, without warning, so slowly, the distance between the two got shorter and shorter, and lips touched, in a shy kiss that both desired so much, and both eyelids closed in bliss. They deepened the kiss, their mouths moving in unisson, only desire was moving them now.

Some time later, they stopped abruptly, both still looking at each other, breaths coming quickly, like they didn't believe what just happened. Tala was the first to broke the silence.

"Boris will be so furious"

"I don't bloody care about what he thinks. He can go rot in hell"

"True" and they kissed again, Tala carresing the back of Bryan's neck, who moaned softly and pushed him closer. Pain all forgotten, Bryan's hand ran through the other's spine, causing Tala shivers.

All of Biovolt's troups could enter the room right now, and they just wouldn't care. After so long, no one would be able to tear them apart.

No one...

TBC


	3. Cyber Tala

Cyber Tala

The first streams of light showered the ancient house and the front sign which spelled: "Polkskha Orfanage". Whoever entered the dormitory would notice a strange quietness, only felt during resting hours.

At the boys' dorms, everyone slept soundly safe for Tala Ivanov, who sat on his top bunk bed, slowly sipping water, lost in his thoughts. There was no reason for such apathy apart from him being lost in the last months' memories. The day before finals, he was took for tests and improvements and Wolborg as well...And they were much more violent than what we was used to, so much that later he had no memory of them, which probably meant they were successfull. Afterwards, it was like his mind was...empty of emotion, and replaced with statistics and strategies. It was like he never felt anything in his life before. Like a machine.

"I thought you would take longer" as he didn't got an answer, Bryan turned around and faced Tala, who entered speechless and was now seated on one of the beds, staring into space. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so much stronger Bryan...Now there's nothing between me and victory...nothing...not even that pathetic kid. I'm invencible" Tala said, mechanically, like he had memorized the words.

"What are you saying? Have you went nuts?" He looked at the wolf, not believing his words. _"_You_ too, Tala..."_

"I'm winning this. I will become the greatest beyblader ever. Statistics don't lie Bryan. There is less and 0,0001% chances of Granger being able to even resist. I will crush him, he is nothing but a puppet in my hands now. I will destroy him, win the Championship, bringing glory to my creators. And then Biovolt will control the world...thanks to me."

The look Bryan gave him was mixed with hate and fear. "Ya know? They killed you, Wolf".

Smiling for the first time since he was there, Tala replied: "I know, Bryan."

"Are you going to let them?"

"I don't have the power to stop them. I'm nothing but a tool."

When he heard that Bryan got up and hugged Tala strongly and softly kissed his neck, while the Wolf gave no fight. After some time, Bryan stopped and looked into Tala's bright blue eyes.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No."

Bryan released him and went to the door without any more words, only stopping when he was about to come out. "Maybe it would be for the best if you lost tomorrow...Cyber-Tala."

Regret crushed Tala while he remembered all of that, those hurtful memories which now belonged to the past. Luckily Bryan's wish was true, and little Tyson won, with all this pasion and love for his Beyblade overpowering the Cyber Mind.

After the inicial shock and anger, Tala felt free again. And then, relief gave way to guilt, remembering Bryan's worls, and anger and hate much more powerful than he ever felt erupted as he looked at Boris, whose expresion was livid, not yet believing what transpired.

When he got back to his team, his bandmated quickly aproached him.

"It was such a great battle" Ian said

"You did so well my friend"

"Thanks Spencer. I'm so sorry...I lost us everything..."

"You did what you could captain. No one is invencible." Bryan said then

Tala nodded, and they turned around to return to their quarters, Tala discretly inching closer to Bryan as they did so.

"I'm sorry, Bryan" he whispered, slowly touching his hand with the tips of his fingers. Tala looked at him, seeing Falcon's impasive face.

"I'm glad you are back, Tala"

TBC

Thanks alot for you nice comment Dark Reika ^^glad to see you find them cute ahahahaah, hope you didn't wait for too long!


	4. New Life

New Life

_"I'm sorry, Bryan" he whispered, slowly touching his hand with the tips of his fingers. Tala looked at him, seeing Falcon's impasive face._

_"I'm glad you are back, Tala"_

"_After what happened, I thought our relation was doomed. For so long I couldn't look straight at him without feeling guilty. And he was hurt too, I could tell. Strangely, he recovered quickly and tried to – or should I say, made me – forget all about it too. _

_What he doesn't know is that, twelve months later, I still coudn't forgive myself. I can't seem to shake this guilt away. It's my price to pay, for what I've done. _

"Hey. What were you doing? It looked like you zoned out" Bryan asked, head peeking from the bunk above.

"Just thinking"

"Thinking? Are you able to do that?" Bryan asked, looking astonished, and received a pillow in the face for that.

"Such a jerk"

"Yeah I know. Hurry up, the principal wants to speak with us"

"Okay, let's go. Is everybody else asleep?"

"Yeah, it's still soon"

_Funny how things change in a year _Bryan thought, as they walked to the principal's office. _A year ago we just lost the Championship. If Bba didn't got us out of the Abbey in time, I don't know what could have happened to us. I never saw Boris so mad..._

_Good thing Spencer and Ian managed to contact their parents in the hand. As for me and Tala, we ended up here. Took us a while to adapt, and for so long we couldn't shake all that happened to us away. So many nights, waking up in panic... Until we finnally felt free here. _

_So funny... I just feel so...reborn. A year ago I would just use a mask of disgust and cruelty everywhere I went. And after what happened to Tala... my first reaction was wanting to punch him, but I controled myself. It wasn't all his fault, anyway. And now we are together..._

_I gave my heart to him, and I don't regret it. On the Abbey's time I would just find shelter in myself, thinking there was nothing others could give me apart from pain and hurt. But he is nothing like that. I learned to trust him, and to love him without boundaries. _

Shaking memories away, Bryan saw how Tala was preparing to open the door and without thinking snatched his hand away and pushed him against the way, smaking his lips against the other's. Shocked, Tala only reacted when he felt a tongue carresing his lower lip, and opened his mouth slightly accepting the dominance.

"The hell, Falcon?" he asked me, his eyebrows arched as he did so when we stopped.

I simply shrugged "Just felt like it"

"And the discretion, where did you left it?"

"Oh, I burried it outside" I smirked as I knocked on the door

"..."

"Come inside my childre, I was waiting for you" 

TBC

So sorry to my faithful reader for taking so long! Middle term exams caught up with me again :) Hope you like the chapter!


	5. Goodbye, Yaten

Chapter 5 – Goodbye, Yaten

"Come in my children, I was waiting for you" the soft and delicate voice belonged to the Mother Superior, the actual principal of the orphanage, was heard through the small room. "Please, sit down."

As they obeyed, Bryan inquired "Did you wish to see us, Mother Superior?"

"Indeed my son. As you certantly remembered, two months ago, when Tala turned 16, I told you both you were now old enough to leave this place as you please, but you chose to remain under our custody. However, circumstances have changed. Yesterday I received a letter from BBA, where they ask for your participation on the next Championship, and for your young bandmates, of course. They asked for an inmediate answer. It's up to you now."

"We are in" Tala answered for both of them.

The lady nodded, not at all surprised with his answer. "You know that I don't want to send you both away my children, even if the number of abandoned kids is growing day by day, but you must be councious of the risks you might facing. By leaving this place,you will not be under our protection anymore"

"We know, Mother. When should we leave?"

"Mr Dickinson wants you back today, Bryan. Young Spencer and Ian are already waiting for you, so he said. If you want, you can depart right away."

"We will do just so, Director. " Tala replied, and after exchaging looks with Bryan, he continued: "Mother, thank you for taking care of us during this year. We owe you a lot"

"It's true, Mother. We will be forever in your debt" Bryan added.

"My sons, you have nothing to thank for. And remember, this will always be your home."

"Thank you" they both say, and grabbed her hand in unisson. She smiled at this and kissed both their foreheads. "Goodbye my dear ones. This doors will always be opened for you."

They walked in silence all the way through their dorms, and once they got there, quickly reunited their belongings, few as they were. As they were walking down the stairs, Tala turned to the exit, but Bryan stopped him, turning his head into the opposite direction. Understanding what he had in mind, Tala said nothing and followed him to the nursery, when a sister was already taking care of some of the babies who already awoke.

"Morning children. Bryan, Yaten is a little annoyed today. Can you calm him down please?"

"Certainly sister." The Falcon imediately went looking for the little toddler he got so fond of. The baby calmed down instantly as Bryan held him. This little one was left at the orphanage at the same time Bryan and Tala got there, with only 6 months.

"I'm leaving, kiddo. Take care, and don't forget us." Kissing his cheek, he tried to put him down, but the child just grabbed him stronger, so it took quite a while for Tala and Bryan to convince him, only succeeding through the pet plushie they gifted him.

"Bye, little Yaten" they whispered as they left the room, leaving the baby babbling to the toy, falling to hear his last words. "Taala...Bayan..."

TBC

Dark Reika: Thanks for understanding :D Indeed they are important.

Boris catching them would mean big trouble...


	6. Back to the Abbey

Chapter 6 – Back to the Abbey

"It still looks the same" Tala said. The same majestic appearance, like an old cathedral, the same high walls, the heavy atmosphere. Only the guards were missing, it seemed.

Bryan nodded gravely. They both crossed the walls (no longer electrified) and entered the main building. Corridors after corridors, and stone walls. After a while, the only light they could use was their own lintern.

After passing through the abandoned dorms, they arrived at the dining room. At its end was an old storage room, where, after they took all the old stuff aside, revealed another door. Crossing the small corridor that layed beyond it, they came across a small trapdoor, which was opened, for their astonishment. However, they didn't hesitade and just proceeded.

In this underground zone of the Abbey were the dungeons, even more terrifying that the exterior part, but both didn't seem affected by that, lost in their own thoughts.

The frail light had them walking side by side, pressed closed together. After a while, the light suddenly hit one of the walls, and Tala yelped and stopped in terror. Seeing this, Bryan also stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

Unable to answer, Tala raised his hand to his mouth, still in shock, staring at the same direction, so Bryan allined the light to that place and almost let it fell to the ground.

"That...that watch...it's..."

"Alexander's"

Bryan's arms circled Tala's waist in a sweet gesture, his chin pressed against the Wolf's hair, who didn't resist. They stood like that that for some time, and when they broke apart Bryan reached to touch the skeleton's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Alex"

"Do rest in peace, my friend" Tala murmured.

After a while staring at the figure, they both hushed to continue their pursue, in silence.

Then they reached it. The torture room. With the strap tables and the beating instruments. The poisons and the sedatives. And all the other stuff.

"It's here...it's here..." Tala repeated over and over, hugging himself. A soft yelping sound was heard, but he didn't react, lost as he was remebering things he wish he couldn't.

"Stupid child!" Boris yelled, slapping Tala as he did so. "You had everything to win, yet you let him overpower you! What have we ever taught you, Ivanov? Why didn't you destroy him as you were ordered to? Answer me, imediately!"

"He surprised me sir...the match looked like it was already over, he had no chances to recover..."

"And you didn't destroy him, and just let him destroy the cyber mind we gave you! Do you understand the damages you brought Biovolt? You dissappointed us, Cyborg Project. You failed!" with another slap, Boris made Tala fell into the ground. "Do you remember what I've told you Ivanov? That if you failed, may you face your due punishment with bravery. Do you recall?"

Just as he felt himself being strapped onto one of the tables, Tala heard a guard entering the room "Sir, the BBA is already here... They said they have orders to search the building, and take the Demolition Boys with them!"

"Damn! Sergei, take this two away, and make sure they don't find this place!" Boris say, before whispering into Tala's ear "This is not over Ivanov...sooner of later we shall meet again"

"Not very well taught, were you Ivanov?"

Tala jumped, and looked in the voice's direction. He saw Bryan chained into the wall, close to pass out. Next to him, a tall figure dressed in a monk's attire smiled coldly.

"I don't just make promises. I keep them"

Tala jumped back, hands covering his mouth "No..."

**TBC**

Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger! I will try to update this asap


	7. Falling in Darkness

Chapter Seven – Falling in Darkness

N / a: This chapter contains yaoi. Contains yaoi.

- "Boris" Tala whispered, forcing himself to remain calm, despite the hatred that pierced him. "What did you do?"

- "I see you're still thick as ever, Ivanov. See if you can you keep it up until the end ... As for him, do not worry, he's fine for now."

- "Release him, sir"

- "Certainly I will, if you're willing to take his place" Boris said, with a wry smile on his face

- "How?"

- "Do not forget that we havescore to settle? I'm man of word, Ivanov. It's very simple: you take his place voluntarily. Otherwise" Boris spun a razor through his fingers, touching the neck of the Hawk, now fully drugged and unaware of anything "He dies. Doubts?"

Unconsciously even than expected, Tala let this heart speak for itself and, approaching Boris, said firmly: "No. I accept your conditions. Release him"

Still smiling, Boris kept his razor and approaching Tala, touching his face with long fingers, letting his hand slip languidly up to the chest of the Wolf. "I knew you would. After all, your heart," he said, pushing him against the wall "has always been your greatest weakness."

- "And my greatest strength" retorted Tala

- "What I did not know then. However it will help in your destruction" Boris leaned closer, pressing his body against Tala , whispering in her ear, "And now, what means will use to punish you? Kill you just will not satisfy me, maim your body? would be a shame to ruin such a great beauty ... beauty that I wished for so long "he said, inhaling the fragrance emanating from his hair and neck

"Breaking you heart, killing him? Although give me much pleasure - Did you think I did not realize the way you looked at each other, even at the Abbey? - but just now I promised not to hurt him. however, have other ways to break you the heart. " Said, holding his chin, forcing eye contact "Not only the heart, but everything else. Mind, body and soul. I'll Kill you, Ivanov."

Tala no answer to this long speech, feeling, however the fear and terror to invade him. He forced himself to look at those eyes that stared at him, full of pure malice and desire, arguing that penetrating gaze.

Suddenly Boris kissed Tala voraciously, the fury of all that desire expressing itself physically. Tala, taken by surprise, reacted badly at first, but soon found himself assailed by an immense disgust. He made an involuntary movement to break free, but was easily overpowered by Boris, who pressed harder against the wall and held his wrists firmly while deepening the kiss, forcing entry into the mouth of another, traversing the interior languidly, causing nausea to Tala.

- "My God I cannot stand this ... Don't please don't, stop it, please ... please ... Bryan Bryan ..."

As guessuing his thoughts, Boris stopped, with a gleam of triumph in his eyes "Finally ... after all this time, the one I always secretly wanted ... You, Tala ..." he whispered, this made by directing your attention to the Wolf's, kissing and sucking voraciously, leaving small purplish marks over him.

This time, the wolf closed his eyes quickly, in a futile attempt to head off that disgusting feeling. However, the very presence of Boris was disturbing, its odor lewd, his touch, his kisses were unbearable hot and humid. Wolf did not know how much longer would endure this torture.

- "How much longer will it last I cannot ... I cannot stand it ... Stop it ... stop it ... no ..."

Even with the lids tightly closed Tala can feel the eyes of Boris analyzing and unscrupulous. "Already, Ivanov? See I taught you wrong ... You should never let your guard down in front of the enemy"

- "I didn't drop it, sir" hisses Tala

- "No? Maybe it was just me then ... But there is no rush. And why are your eyes closed? Shall I see them open soon ... screaming in agony along with," said Boris, still with thatsadistic, triumphant smile.

- "Do not give up now. No, no ... not without a fight with everything you can."

Boris continued his thorough exploration, not getting another reaction Tala that there was a barely perceptible increase in respiratory rate and a small bite lips. Suddenly, with a strong tug down his completely zip sweater, leaving his chest completely bare. Tala gave an exclamation of surprise. However, Boris didn't stopped there. With his free hand he covered Tala's eyes and began to stimulate his pink nipples, making them go sharp tongue.

Tala had no time to recover from the shock of the loss of vision, he soon felt the lascivious lips of Boris in contact with his chest, causing him to engage in agony. He felt that all the control he had escape him. He was there, helpless, unprotected ... and alone.

And that touch. Oh, that touch was unbearable, repellent and so painfully real ... Without seeing the wolf could no longer abstract from that ghastly nightmare, which now became more alive, more real. A wave of panic assailed him, panic and fear. A terrifying fear, choking, hysterical. A wave of spasms took over his body and he shook his head desperately.

- "No, no, Bryan!" The name and fled from his lips unintentionally, and Tala instantly regretted to have spoken. Despite being unable to see,he closed his eyes trying to ward off what would follow - however, there are words immune to any barriers that hurt like daggers. And Boris was a master in this art.

Even without seeing, Tala felt the keen eye of Boris on him, a mixture of amazement and amusement. Then, lifting his face against his neck splint, laughing, he heard him whispered ironically:

- "Oh, the pain, Ivanov. No more?"

Tala opened his eyes, knowing that Boris would not notice in a defiant attitude "You give too much importance to the body, sir. Physical pain is easier to be supported"

Boris laughed cold "You think I do not know? Years of experience in the training of children as you have proved this. Essence of a human being is weak, very weak if not properly tamed. You, who have received the appropriate treatment should be safe from contamination, this error ... Because it is a mistake, it is a flaw, an imperfection.

- "So all feeling mean failure?" Tala says with barely concealed contempt

- "Not all. Anger and hate can prove to be quite useful."

- "I Love him"

- "And are you more powerful for it?"

- "Yes"

- "Fool" Boris whispered "For he had brought your destruction"

Suddenly tired of waiting, Boris Tala pushed to the ground, immediately trapping the body of this with your own. Caught out of guard, Tala did not react fast enough, and Boris quickly grabbed both wrists, holding them above the head of Tala and with his free hand began to unfasten his pants.

This tried at all costs maintain a semblance undisturbed, which proved increasingly difficult. When Boris finally got rid of the pants, and turned his attention to his boxers, the Wolf failed to look longer and looked for Falcon unconscious.

- "Bryan ..." he thought again

To feel the cold hands of Boris involving him, he closed his eyes quickly a wave of cold and fear froze him. Without being able to avoid he gasped involuntarily, such was the feeling of disgust and discomfort that flooded while Boris tried to excite him. Boring, noting that the body did not react positively Tala their caresses, increased the pace.

Why deny it? The Wolf was so scared. As much as he tried to turn off that situation, his instincts were more awake than ever.

Finally, Boris stopped, but Tala remained motionless, with eyes closed in anticipation.

- "How come you do not react to my touch? More broken than I thought Ivanov?" metallic laughter filled the air "He will quickly get tired of you if you behave like this"

- "Shut up" Tala closed his eyes tighter

- "Can you deny it, Ivanov? He won't be with you for much longer you you can't give him anything ..."

- "Shut up!" Tala yelled hysterically, trying to free himself from his grip. Boris mastered it without difficulty and, still smiling, put his mouth to the ear of Tala. The Wolf could feel his breath, which made him shiver "You're still a virgin, is it not true, Tala"

Tala opened his eyes quickly and a spasm ran through his body. The question echoed in the air, unanswered. It was not necessary, it was impossible to deny it. At the orphanage he and Bryan had never been too involved, physically speaking.

- "Do not worry Tala. Issue that I will be your first and last time, you can be sure" With some skill, Boris got rid of the clothes still covering them, pulled back a bit more legs and positioned between Tala's legs. Tala fought the nausea and terror that attacked him, a new awareness of what it was going to happen reaching it. However, Boris released his wrists and holding Tala's head, made him look where Bryan lay asleep.

- "Look at him, Tala. He sleeps without any concern tormenting him. Why not come help you? Perhaps the love he has for you is not as strong as you judge ... But also, do you think he will want you after this ? "

- "What?" Tala said distressed

- "Do you think he'll want you from now on? ... My leftovers? After I have taken possession of you. Something dirty, stained, contaminated by me "

- "No ... not true ..." Tala covered his face with his hands

- "You know it is, Tala For I leave my mark on you, even in a place where you can see it. You won't ever forget me ... and I will always be part of you," said this, Boris took the razor and again, ignoring Tala's protests, grabbed his neck, tilting it to one side, while with the razor gave two blows right in the neck splint, superficial but enough to scar. Tala twisting the whole body, struggling to escape and muttering pleas

Bryan grumbled a bit, but no one paid attention.

Boris dropped the knife and forced Talato look at him, kissing him passionately "As if he wanted you after this" and increasing pressure on the body of the Wolf, penetrated him violently and in a single blow.

And for the first time since he had entered the Abbey, Tala screamed.

He screamed, loud and doloramente, pain, shame, loss, helplessness, fear and despair.

Cried like never before done while Boris, excited by his cries, increased the pace of movement.

Tala felt as if he was being broke with a sharp knife, screaming in agony when Boris reached the climax inside of him. He felt a hot liquid inside, while Boris whispered breathlessly:

"Always with you, Tala"

Tala heard someone scream, but he was not, nor Boris

- "Tala!"

And then silence and darkness bound it.

TBC


End file.
